What if
by gsrcrazy4greg
Summary: My take on Kate's trail and the events after. JATE! Please review.


_**AN:**_ Ok, I got bored one day so I decided to write a Lost fan fiction. I don't know if it is any good or not, so your input would be great on wither or not I should continue this story or not.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not, have not, and will never own Lost. If I did Charlie would still be alive, Jack and Kate would be together (Sawyer never entered the picture with Kate). Also we would not have to wait until January/February to find out what happens.

JATEJATEJATEJATEJATEJATEJATEJATEJATEJATEJATEJATEJATEJATEJATEJATE

When the passengers on the ill fated Oceanic Flight 815 finally were rescued and taken off the island, everyone went their separate ways. Son went home to Korea where she ended up giving birth to Jin and hers daughter, Ji Yeon. Sayid returns home to marry his girlfriend, Nadia, but when she is murdered he becomes an assassin for Benjamin Linus. Hurley returns home to Las Angles. Jack returns to Las Angles to continue his job as a spinal surgeon. Kate after everyone was rescued turned herself in to protect her Aaron from a life of running.

_Kate's Trail_

Not long after Kate turned herself in was her trail held. Even though she kept in contact with the other survivors she told no one of her trail dates. She had withheld the dates from her friends against her better judgment mainly because she did not want Jack to see her so venerable and weak. However, on the day of her trail when she walked into the court room the first person she saw was him. The one person who had caused her so much heartache, but gave her something to live for, but every time they seem to go somewhere in their relationship something or someone gets in the way of them.

"Jack" she whispered under her breath.

For the longest time the two of them just stared at each other, not wanting to break eye contact she simply smiled and sat down.

The trail had begun.

JATEJATEJATEJATEJATEJATEJATEJATEJATEJATEJATEJATEJATEJATEJATEJATE

"Now I understand that there is someone who was on the island with Miss Austin here. Will Dr. Shepard pleases come to the front of the court room."

She held her breath. _No, it couldn't be happening. They wouldn't_, but who was she kidding _of course they would_. They had already ruined her life.

As he approached she suddenly got very uneasy. She hadn't seen him since they had gotten rescued and they had taken her away. Before they were forced to go their separate ways she had wanted so badly to tell him her feelings, that she loved him. But before she had a chance to even say goodbye reality kicked in.

JATEJATEJATEJATEJATEJATEJATEJATEJATEJATEJATEJATEJATEJATEJATEJATE

When Jack had entered the courtroom he was extremely nervous about seeing Kate again.

He had wondered why she hadn't given him or anyone else the details of her trail. Did she really not care about him anymore? Luckily Jack had been keeping up with any news of her trail since she was taken away.

Since the announcement of her trail Jack had been pulling so many strings he could have become a professional puppeteer.

As he approached the stand he held his breath. Before they were forced to go their separate ways he so desperately wanted to take her in his arms and tell her how he really felt.

"Your honor, defense would like to ask for a recess, to question if Dr. Shepard could be put on the stands or not." Kate's lawyer had pleaded with the judge.

"Very well. The court will adjourn a day from tomorrow."

"Thank you, your honor."

JATEJATEJATEJATEJATEJATEJATEJATEJATEJATEJATEJATEJATEJATEJATEJATE

"Kate" "Jack" they said simultaneously.

"How did you find out about the trail?" He took a minute to answer before saying, "It was actually very easy, you see ever since you turned yourself in I've been watching the news for any information on your trail. And all I had to do was pull a few strings to get here."

"Why didn't you tell everyone else then?"

"I figured that you probably didn't want us to know about it since you didn't tell anyone about it, so I honored that and didn't tell anyone about it. I just really wanted to see you. I hope you can forgive me."

"Of course I'll forgive you. But why did you do all of that?"

"Because Kate…"

They were cut off by being told to go into the next room. As soon as they entered the room jack picked up right where he had left off.

"I did everything that I did on and off the island because, I wanted to tell you on the island but you were with Sawyer and then I was going to tell you after we got rescued, but you can see how well that turned out."

They stared into each other's eyes before Jack continued.

"I wanted to tell you…" he was not sure of how she would take it or how she would respond.

"What Jack?" She begged him to continue, although she was uncertain of what he was going to say but she hoped with all her might that it would be what she had been longing to here since he had told her on the island before they had gotten rescued.

"I love you Kate and I always have and I always will no matter what happens to you or between us. I want you to know Kate that I will be here for you always not matter what. I will love forever."

"Jack, I love you too. I always have and I never stopped loving you either. And I never will."

"But what about Sawyer? I thought you loved him."

"No! Never, I don't love him and I never will. I never did. I only turned to him when you came back with Juliet. I thought you loved her and it broke my heart every time I saw you with her. And when you had to have your surgery I don't know what I would have done if you had died."

He hadn't heard what she thought about Juliet before this. And now upon hearing it, it broke his heart.

"Ok now that that is all settled can we get back to your trail Miss Austen?"

"Oh, of course, what did you want to ask me about Kate Mrs.…?"

"Black. Mrs. Black. Ok did you know Miss Austen before the plane crashed on the island?"

"No, I met Kate the day we landed on the island when she saved my life. So now I feel it is time to return the favor."

"Jack, you saved my life multiple times on the island, if anything I should be the one to save your life from here on out to even it out." Kate stared at Jack with the most love and passion she thought possible.

"Kate you loving me is enough to even everything out. If I could I would be more than willing to trade places with you in a heartbeat."

As they leaned in to kiss, there moment was ruined by Mrs. Black clearing her throat to make her presence known.

They both quickly pulled away from each other with the look of two 4 year olds who just got caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

"Ok moving on. Jack had you been informed of Miss. Austen's past when you two spent your time on the island?"

"She offered to tell me everything she had done but I didn't need to know. To me, when we were on that island we, everyone on it, were all equal. And it doesn't matter now. In my opinion she was simply defending herself. And when I am on the stand that is exactly the way I plan on telling it."

"Dr. Shepard, I think it would be best if you did not mention your feelings for Kate."

"Oh Jack this is exactly why I didn't want any of you guys coming." She began to cry.

Jack quickly got up and walked over to where Kate was and immediately pulled her into a comforting hug. He softly rubbed his hand aimlessly on her pack and whispered comforting words in her ear; she continued to cry into his chest.

When she stopped crying Jack pulled her chin up to his face so that she was staring into his eyes. They slowly began to inch closer and closer to each other. This time Mrs. Black did not feel the need to interrupt. As their lips inched closer and closer together they both realized that all the tension between them was going to be gone with this one kiss. When their lips met the kiss started off slowly and eventually grew more and more passionate. When the need for air became too strong they reluctantly pulled apart. They rested their foreheads on each other still trying to remain close.

_Wow. I just wish that this trail was over, and then I could just go home and be with the two men that I love. I wonder how Jack feels about all of this._

"Ok now that that little love fest is over I would like to get back winning this case and get Kate free of the murder charge."

"Thank you so much, you have no idea of what this means to us. _Wow. That kiss was amazing. I just want all of this to be over. I want more than anything in the world to take Kate home and just be with her. _


End file.
